Bajo Cero
by Addanight
Summary: No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas… Shounen ai BryanXYuriy Cap 8!
1. Diferencias

Pareja: BryanXTala

Género: Romance -Shounen ai-.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Aoki Takao.

Dedicatoria: Dejaré que esto sea un bello secreto.

Y bueno, sé que ya se me pasó la fecha, pero este fic es para conmemorar que mi cuenta de ff cumplió 4 años el pasado 19 de Agosto. Y sé que ya pasó un rato, pero no me pareció correcto no regalarme nada, así que ¡Felicidades a mí!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bajo Cero_

_Por Addanight_

_A todos nos gustaría pensar que cuando se encuentra el amor, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin embargo esa no es la realidad. A veces quisiéramos creer que la presencia del ser querido hará perfectos cada uno de nuestros días, pero dicha idea también carece de fundamento. No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas… _

Capítulo 1: Diferencias

"Bryan. Cálmate de una buena vez." Pidió el joven pelirrojo a su pelilavanda novio.

"No quiero." Respondió mordazmente el otro.

"¿Qué demonios te sucede?" Cuestionó el ojiazul bastante confundido. Él y su novio acaban de llegar del trabajo y no les había tomado ni quince minutos empezar a discutir.

"¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué te pasa a tí?" Preguntó Kuznetzov bastante frustrado. Ya ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que estaba peleando con su pareja. Quizá era sólo la costumbre. Hacía mucho que no hacían nada más que pelear.

"A mí no me pasa nada. Tú eres el que llegó a casa un genio de los mil demonios." Exclamó Ivanov al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro al aire y se encaminaba a su alcoba.

Hacía cinco años que ambos chicos vivían juntos. Su noviazgo había sido, sin duda, el más fogoso y apasionado que hubiese habido. Lástima que todo esto fuera parte del pasado. Un pasado que aparentemente se negaba a regresar. Su relación estaba mal y ellos lo sabían. Ya no sabían que hacer. Negarlo. Aceptarlo. Tratar de resolverlo. Hasta ahora lo habían tratado todo sin resultado alguno. Bueno, habían tratado casi todo. Lo único que no habían probado era separarse y resignarse a dejar morir todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Quien les había conocido años antes, simplemente no podía entender lo que sucedía. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había sido de esa devoción que ambos se profesaban?

"Tala. ¿Qué haces?" Cuestiono Boris al tiempo que entró a la habitación en que su novio se encontraba.

"Me largo." Respondió el otro al tiempo que lanzaba cosas a la maleta. Había hecho esa maleta tantas veces que ya ni siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia de acomodar sus pertenencias como era debido.

"No seas estúpido." Exclamó enfado el mayor de los rusos.

"¿Qué necesito para que dejes de insultarme?" Cuestionó el pelirrojo dolido. Estaba agotado. Simplemente ya no podía seguirse mintiendo.

"Quizá que dejes de ganarte los insultos." Respondió Kuznetzov ganándose una fría mirada por parte del otro joven.

"Es suficiente no te soporto." Afirmó el chico de azuladas orbes en tanto que se dirigía a la puerta. Ya estaba decidido. Esta vez se marcharía para nunca volver.

"No seas tan dramático. ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto todos los días?" Preguntó el pelilavanda, pero el otro sólo dejó que la tristeza inundara su rostro.

"Ese es exactamente mi punto. ¿Acaso no hay un solo día que podamos estar sin pelear? Esto no puede ser una relación sana. Deberíamos dejar de vernos." Sugirió el muchacho. Era obvio que Boris y él no podían seguir viviendo juntos. Terminarían asesinándose. No, ya se estaban matando al permanecer en presencia del otro sabiendo que no sabían hacer nada que no fuera lastimarse.

"No me digas eso Yura. Sabes que te amo." Se sinceró Boris. No podía. No lo iba a hacer. Por ningún motivo lo iba a perder. Tenía que detenerlo. Si su chico llegaba a cruzar la puerta, seguro que jamás regresaría.

"Lo sé. Pero también estoy conciente de que no podemos ni respirar el mismo aire sin matarnos." Agregó Yuriy antes de mirar a su novio.

"No es así." Comentó Kuznetzov.

"Claro que sí. No sé porque te niegas a verlo. Pero déjame decirte algo, ya no voy a soportarlo más." Dijo Tala tratando de no mirar directamente a su koi.

"Quédate." Suplicó el ruso a su bello pelirrojo.

"Esto ya no funciona." Afirmó Yura tratando de mantenerse firme en su decisión de marcharse.

"Lo sé. Pero aún así no quiero que te vayas." Mencionó Bryan.

"No sé cuanto tiempo podamos seguir viviendo así. Tarde o temprano tendremos que dejarnos ir." Agregó el chico de orbes azules tratando de convencer al otro de que esto era lo mejor que podían hacer.

"No. Yo te quiero y tú me quieres. Entonces no hay razón para que te marches." Dijo el pelilavanda con las lágrimas en los ojos. Le hubiera gustado decir algo más, pero la verdad es que no tenía argumentos para convencer a su novio.

"Las cosas no son tan fáciles. Simplemente no nos entendemos. Somos demasiado diferentes. O quizá el problema es que somos iguales. La verdad, ya no sé." Comentó el joven.

"Podemos resolverlo." Mencionó de pronto Kuznetzov.

"Lo dudo." Fue la respuesta de su pareja.

"Pues yo quiero intentarlo." Exclamó el joven de lavandas orbes mirando suplicante al otro.

"¿Crees que vale la pena?" Preguntó Yura.

"Amarnos siempre valdrá la pena" Susurró el ojilavanda al tiempo que se tendía en la cama al lado de su amante. Hacía mucho que ambos chicos se sentían separados por una gruesa capa de hielo. Pero esa noche, guardaron silencio y, haciendo aún lado sus diferencias, se permitieron abrazarse el uno al otro. Y mientras el sueño les vencía, ambos sintieron una tenue, pero cálida sensación. Hacía mucho que no había tanta paz en ellos. Mañana, los problemas seguirían ahí, pero quizá ellos tenían lo necesario para vencerlos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

Pues aquí está mi nuevo fic xD. Espero que les guste. Aún no decido si continuarlo o no. Ya me dirán ustedes.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	2. Dulces Memorias

Pareja: BryanXTala

Género: Romance -Shounen ai-.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Aoki Takao.

Dedicatoria: Dejaré que esto sea un bello secreto.

Ya había mencionado que este fic es para conmemorar que mi cuenta de ff cumplió 4 años el pasado 19 de Agosto. ¡Felicidades a mí!

Gracias por los revs a:

Hio Ivanov

Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-

Alexa Hiwatari

H. Fanel. K

Nadeshda Vyacheslav

Nekot

Les aclaro que lo que esté en _cursiva_ son recuerdos. Ok?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bajo Cero_

_Por Addanight_

_A todos nos gustaría pensar que cuando se encuentra el amor, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin embargo esa no es la realidad._

_A veces quisiéramos creer que la presencia del ser querido hará perfectos cada uno de nuestros días, pero dicha idea también carece de fundamento._

_No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas…_

Capítulo 2: Dulces Memorias

Pocas horas habían pasado desde que sus azuladas y árticas orbes se abrieron una vez más. No podía dormir con tantas cosas en la cabeza. Había sido demasiado. Muchas peleas, gran número de gritos e innumerables insultos. ¿Qué les había pasado si mirarse a los ojos una vez les bastó para sentir todo su ser estremecerse? Sus cuerpos se habían unido como si fuesen dos piezas de un mismo elemento; como si nunca hubieran sido dos. Y ahora no vivían más que de recuerdos. De maravillosas y dulces memorias…

"_Yura" le llamó la profunda voz de su amante que a su lado se encontraba. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película. Pasando una tranquila noche en casa. _

"_¿Mmm?" fue la respuesta del pelirrojo._

"_¿Ya te dije que eres lo más maravilloso que haya existido?" cuestionó el ruso de cabellos lavandas._

"_No seas exagerado" pidió avergonzado el joven ojiazul._

"_No es lo mismo ser exagerado que sincero." Replicó Kuznetzov curveando ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa._

"_¡Bryan!" reclamó Ivanov al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por aquellas palabras. _

"_¿Sabes? Todos los días siento que ya no podría quererte más. Y sin embargo, siempre te las arreglas para que mi amor por tí crezca." Admitió el sádico ruso a su novio._

"_Estás muy meloso Bryan." Agregó el chico de ojos azules._

"_Quizá sea porque tú me lo inspiras" Mencionó el ojilavanda. Quizá su voz no sonaba dulce, pero su mirada bastaba para que Tala sintiera todo el sentimiento que estas palabras llevaban._

"_¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más te inspiro?" Preguntó el chico de rojizos cabellos. _

"_Si quieres te enseño" Y con esas palabras los labios de su novio se aferraron a los suyos. _

_El cuerpo del pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el pelilavanda. Sus azules orbes se fijaron en las lavandas de su amado. Suaves risas escapaban de sus labios al tiempo que se besaban con ternura. Sus lenguas jugueteaban con deleite por la cavidad del otro. Sus manos recorrían la piel ajena, tan dulce como la primera ocasión en que habían hecho contacto. Aquello no era nada nuevo y sin embargo, sus cuerpos les hacían sentir lo contrario. Sus músculos se contraían de placer, sus sentidos se perdían en un sin fin de sensaciones, y sus caricias les exploraban con emoción…como si fuera la primera._

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del bello pelirrojo que por algunos segundos se había perdido en sus recuerdos. En aquellos incomparables instantes en que tener a Bryan con él no era algo bueno, sino lo mejor de su día. Y aún lo recordaba…todavía añoraba la inusual emoción que aquellos roces le provocabanAhora todo parecía tan lejano. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder evocar con fidelidad todo lo que sentía en aquel tiempo. ¿En verdad habían sido tan bellos esos días? O acaso era sólo que el frío presente le obligaba a aferrarse a lo único cálido que le quedaba: un conjunto de eventos anclados al pasado. Y ya sin querer torturar más a su cansado ser, se rodeó con los brazos de su chico. Quizá así soñaría con aquellos días…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las lavandas orbes del otro joven se abrieran. Sus ojos contemplaron al chico que una vez más había conciliado el sueño. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? Si habían comenzado como ninguna otra pareja. Si se amaban. ¿O acaso tantos desacuerdos les habían amargado el amor? ¿Era posible que las duras palabras que ahora se dedicaban les hubieran arrancado el mutuo cariño que sentían? ¿Cómo lo revivían? Debían recuperarlo. Pero Bryan no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reparar tantos errores. Quizá era preferible buscar aquel perfecto pasado que habían dejado atrás.

_Era una hermosa noche de otoño. Las orbes del chico de cabellos lavandas miraban con fascinación el paisaje desde su ventana. Y mientras la cabeza de su novio reposaba sobre su hombro, él se dedicaba a plasmar con fidelidad los detalles de aquella esplendorosa vista. _

"_¿Qué piensas?" cuestionó el ojilavanda mostrando el dibujo a su pareja._

"_Creo que puedes mejorarlo ¿Puedo?" Cuestionó el ojiazul pidiendo permiso para darle su toque a aquella obra._

"_Por supuesto." Dijo Boris mientras permitía que Yura trabajara. Sus delicados trazos embellecían con minúsculos detalles la esplendorosa imagen. _

"_Eso es hermoso." Admitió Kuznetzov al ver el acabado que su adorado le había dado a su dibujo._

"_Tendremos que enmarcarlo." Declaró con felicidad Ivanov, mientras comenzaba a pensar donde colgaría aquel cuadro._

"_Pero si es un simple dibujo." Trató de reclamar Bryan considerando que enmarcarlo era demasiado para un dibujo tan sencillo._

"_Te equivocas. Es sólo una de las maravillosas cosas que hemos logrado hacer juntos." Aclaró Tala arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su ruso. _

"¿Cómo nos permitimos llegar a este punto?" dijo Boris lanzando la pregunta al aire, sabiendo que ésta no recibiría respuesta alguna. Quizá el día siguiente les traería a ambos jóvenes no sólo la luz de la mañana, sino una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

Pues ahí tienen el segundo cap a petición de mi pequeña sis cuyos deseos son ley xD. Ojalá que te guste Naddy. No sean malvados y dejen revs. Miren que ya tengo listo el cap 3. Sólo falta que me convenzan de subirlo. En realidad no pensaba subir este cap debido a la numerosa cantidad de revs, pero lo pensé mejor y en agradecimiento a quienes si lo dejaron, pues aquí tienen el cap.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	3. Desde Cero

Pareja: BryanXTala

Género: Romance -Shounen ai-.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Aoki Takao.

Dedicatoria: Dejaré que esto sea un bello secreto.

Ya había mencionado que este fic es para conmemorar que mi cuenta de ff cumplió 4 años el pasado 19 de Agosto. ¡Felicidades a mí!

Gracias por los revs a:

Nadeshda Vyacheslav (Mi lectora beta)

Hio Ivanov

Alexa Hiwatari

Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-

H. Fanel

GabZ

Brychat

Kaily Hiwatari

Nekot

Sasaku Ivanovich

¿Qué creen? ¡Pasé! Mi maestro se apiadó de mí y me pasó xD. Así que rebosante de alegría les comparto el cap 3. Espero que les guste. Y la buena noticia es que sigo en mi periodo de inspiración, así que a escribir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bajo Cero_

_Por Addanight_

_A todos nos gustaría pensar que cuando se encuentra el amor, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin embargo esa no es la realidad._

_A veces quisiéramos creer que la presencia del ser querido hará perfectos cada uno de nuestros días, pero dicha idea también carece de fundamento._

_No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas…_

Capítulo 3: Desde Cero

Y para el pesar de ambos jóvenes, la noche que con tanta calma les había abrazado, se marchó. Ninguno de los chicos debía ir a trabajar aquel día, puesto que era domingo. Y sin embargo unas cansadas y árticas orbes se abrieron cuando aún el sol no terminaba de iluminar el cielo. Las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos evidenciaban el escaso sueño que había obtenido. Sin desear separarse del calor que aquellos brazos le proveían, permaneció en aquel lecho a pesar de que sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

Era tan difícil. Todo se les había complicado. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería abandonar a Kuznetzov, pero tampoco se iba a quedar ahí esperando el momento en que su cariño se convirtiera en odio. De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente, como si la luz matutina le hubiese inspirado. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Con eso decidido, el joven se separó del cuerpo de su amante y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Esta vez haría la maleta como era debido. Dos horas después, el pelirrojo reingresó a aquella habitación, dejando su maleta lista a un lado de la pared. Fue entonces que notó como dos lavandas orbes comenzaban a abrirse.

"Tenemos que hablar Bryan." Comentó el pelirrojo tomando asiento en su cama. Había tantos recuerdos en aquella cama, en las paredes y en las mismísimas sábanas. Todo el lugar tenía impregnada la esencia de ambos. Los buenos y malos ratos estaban adheridos a todos aquellos objetos que habían presenciado dichos eventos.

"Lo sé." Respondió el dueño del halcón.

"Lo he pensado mucho y creo que lo mejor es separarnos." Mencionó Tala, es cierto que aquellas palabras no distaban mucho de las que la noche anterior había pronunciado y sin embargo, su significado era muy diferente.

"No empieces con eso Yura, al menos, démonos una segunda oportunidad antes de rendirnos." Suplicó Boris.

"Precisamente por eso creo que debemos separarnos." Mencionó el chico de ojos azules.

"No te entiendo." Admitió el mayor de los rusos.

"Terminemos." Fue la única palabra que salió de los labios y Tala. Pero ese pequeño conjunto de letras había sido suficiente para herir gravemente al ojilavanda.

"No, Yura…" Empezó a decir Bryan, pero se quedó sin palabras. Aquello no podía terminar así. No debía. Y sin embargo, su cerebro estaba tan asustado, tan dolido que no podía formular una simple oración. Obviamente, tampoco era capaz de dar a su chico una sola razón para quedarse.

"Acabemos de una vez por todas con esta relación que nos está enloqueciendo. Olvidémonos de todo lo que ha pasado. Y…" Mencionó el ojiazul haciendo una pequeña pausa.

"¿Y?" Cuestionó Boris sintiendo la esperanza colarse en su corazón.

"Y empecemos desde cero." Agregó el chico de rojizos cabellos.

"¿Desde cero?" Preguntó Bryan tratando de entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

"Sí, olvidemos que alguna vez estuvimos juntos. Hagamos de cuenta que jamás sucedió." Explicó el menor de los rusos.

"Me parece bien." Fue lo último que pudo decir Kuznetzov. Después de todo, dejar atrás tantos insultos y peleas no parecía un mal plan.

"En ese caso. Me voy." Mencionó Ivanov antes de tomar su maleta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde?" Preguntó sorprendido el dueño de Falborg.

"Me mudaré con Kai. Si realmente vamos a dejar todo atrás, no es conveniente que sigamos viviendo juntos." Comentó el dueño de Wolfborg.

"Creo que tienes razón." Fue lo último que dijo el chico de lavandas orbes.

"Nos veremos Bryan." Se despidió Yura. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por algunos segundos, antes de romper aquel silencio. Y sin que se dijeran nada más, el dueño del lobo se marchó, en tanto que el otro ruso se repuso a empacar. De ningún modo iba a quedarse sólo en aquel lugar tan plagado de recuerdos. Quizá lo que más temía, era notar los huecos que la ausencia de Tala había dejado en el lugar.

Unas dos horas después de que dicha escena tuviera lugar en el hogar Kuznetzov-Ivanov. El teléfono sonó en una pequeña, pero elegante casa. El bicolor dueño de la misma, se dirigió a contestar. Estaba esperando ansioso una llama en particular. Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios ante la sola idea de que al fin fuese a recibir tan esperada llamada.

"¡Hola!" saludó con emoción al notar tan conocido número en el identificador de llamadas.

"Habla Kuznetzov. ¿Podrías comunicarme con Yuriy?" contestó la voz del otro lado de línea haciendo que el ánimo del bicolor cayera hasta el suelo. Pero sin decir nada, avanzó hacia la nueva habitación de su ruso amigo y le arrojó el teléfono.

"¿Diga?" Contestó confundido Yura, puesto que su amable compatriota, no había dicho palabra alguna. Tan sólo le había arrojado con el teléfono y se había ido lanzando al aire un buen número de maldiciones en ruso. Era una suerte que Tala tuviera tan buenos reflejos y que no hubiese tenido dificultades para atrapar el aparato.

"Buenas Tardes Yuriy." Le saludó una muy conocida voz.

"Bryan. No esperaba tener noticias tuyas tan pronto. ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Ivanov. No importaba si su relación con el chico estaba hecha pedazos, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que quisiera al pelilavanda y que se preocupara por él.

"No, nada. Tan sólo preguntaba…tú sabes, si no estás ocupado mañana en la tarde… ¿Aceptarías ir al cine conmigo?" dijo la nerviosa voz de Kuznetzov del otro lado de la línea dejando atónito al ruso. Era su imaginación o… ¿acaso Bryan le estaba pidiendo una cita?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

Oh sí, soy maravillosa, pero no me hace daño que me lo recuerden ¿ok? Como ven, las cosas ya están mejorando. Espero que les esté gustando esto y que me dejen muchos muchos revs. A ver si así me alivio. No me gusta estar enferma.

Nota: se han fijado que todos los títulos de los caps empiezan con la letra 'D'. jajaj yo no xD. Bueno, no me hagan caso, sólo lo mencioné porque me acabo de fijar y me dio mucha risa. Ya sé que deliro -.-U pero es culpa de la medicina, lo juro. Gracias por leer.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	4. Dudo de tí pero

Pareja: BryanXTala

Género: Romance -Shounen ai-.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Aoki Takao.

Dedicatoria: Dejaré que esto sea un bello secreto.

Este fic es para conmemorar que mi cuenta de ff cumplió 4 años el 19 de Agosto.

Gracias por los revs y comentarios a:

Hio Ivanov

H.fanel.K

Alexa Hiwatari

Ginny –flor de cerezo-

Kaily Hiwatari

GabZ

Mayi-chan

Naomi Hiwatari Kon

Brychat

Sasaku Ivanovich

Nadryl

Shingryu Inazuma

Maricruz

Nadeshda Vyacheslav

Muchas gracias, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. Ahora sigamos con esta bella historia. Agradecimiento especial a Nadeshda Vyacheslav, mi bella lectora beta.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bajo Cero_

_Por Addanight_

_A todos nos gustaría pensar que cuando se encuentra el amor, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin embargo esa no es la realidad._

_A veces quisiéramos creer que la presencia del ser querido hará perfectos cada uno de nuestros días, pero dicha idea también carece de fundamento._

_No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas…_

Capítulo 4: Dudo de ti pero…

"_No, nada. Tan sólo preguntaba…tú sabes, si no estás ocupado mañana en la tarde… ¿Aceptarías ir al cine conmigo?" dijo la nerviosa voz de Kuznetzov del otro lado de la línea dejando atónito al ruso. Era su imaginación o… ¿acaso Bryan le estaba pidiendo una cita?_

"Bueno, yo…en realidad…no puedo. Lo siento." Comenzó a decir Yuriy tratando de que su voz sonara serena.

"Ya veo. Otra vez será." Agregó el pelilavanda dando por terminada aquella llamada. No tenía caso suplicar si era obvio que su chico no deseaba verlo. Justo en este momento detestaba haber escuchado el consejo de cierto chico chino.

Y así la llamada terminó dejando a un sexy pelirrojo sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Había hecho bien? O sólo se había dejado llevar por todo el dolor que aquejaba su pecho. Sus azuladas orbes se cerraron con tristeza y un tanto de ira. ¿Desde cuándo huía de sus problemas? ¿Quién demonios era él? Porque el Yuriy Ivanov, que él creía ser jamás se escondía. Era en momentos como este que ni él mismo se reconocía.

"No sabía que tuvieras algo que hacer mañana." Dijo una voz que le sacó de su ensoñación.

"Eso es porque no tengo nada que hacer." Respondió la voz del pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Kai.

"¿Entonces por qué no fuiste?" Cuestionó el bicolor un tanto confundido.

"No lo sé. Aún no estoy listo para verlo. Es demasiado pronto." Contestó Yura con la tristeza impresa en sus ojos.

"Como quieras, pero…" Había empezado a decir el ojicarmín. Estaba a punto de darle un discurso a su amigo cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Escasos segundos fueron necesarios para que el joven Hiwatari recordara la llamada que todo el día había estado esperando.

"Yo contesto." Anunció Kai mientras corría hacia el bendito teléfono. Una vez que le alcanzó fijó sus ojos en el identificador de llamadas y esperanzado tomó la bocina.

"¡Rei! Hace siglos que espero tu llamada." Mencionó el chico de piel nívea.

"Siento haberme tardado, pero Bry necesitaba el teléfono. Te extraño mucho ¿sabes?" Comentó el chino.

"Lo sé, yo también te extraño mucho." Contestó el dueño de Dranzer con una extraña y ligera dulzura en su voz.

"¿Crees que podrías venir a verme?" Pidió el joven oriental..

"¿Ahora mismo?" Cuestionó el ojicarmín. Por lo general, él no lo pensaría dos veces antes de salir corriendo hacia el hogar de su adorado neko. Pero en este instante tenía un pelirrojo dilema con él. ¿Sería conveniente dejarlo solo?

"Por supuesto." Fue la alegre afirmación que recibió de parte de Kon.

"No lo sé. Es que en este momento…" Había empezado a explicar cuando una voz le interrumpió.

"Voy a salir Kai. No me esperes." Anunció su ruso compañero sin dar oportunidad a que el ruso-japonés pusiera objeción alguna.

Yuriy se apresuró a alejarse de aquel sitio. No había que ser un genio para saber el motivo de sus recientes acciones. Sabía que mientras él estuviese ahí, Hiwatari no se separaría de su lado. Así que sin querer causar disturbios en la hermosa relación que el chino y su amigo entablaban, tomó la decisión de marcharse, con la esperanza de que así Kai decidiera ir a ver a Rei.

De cualquier modo, él tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar; todas referentes al pelilavanda. Caminó por varias horas por las calles, hasta que pareció encontrar el por qué de su negativa a Bryan. Tenía dudas. Dudaba ser capaz de dejar atrás todo y darle una segunda oportunidad a su chico. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Qué tal si el ojilavanda decidía dejarle atrás? No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad. Le aterraba. Le molestaba pensar que en este instante Kuznetzov tenía todas las armas para destruirle. No cabía la menor duda de que se había vuelto muy débil.

Y mientras Ivanov caminaba por las concurridas calles, Boris se encontraba en la solitaria casa del neko. Hacía unos minutos que el bicolor había llegado y prácticamente se había lanzado sobre el chino. Luego de esa calurosa bienvenida, ambos jóvenes se marcharon de aquel hogar, situación que el dueño de Falborg agradecía. En su actual situación no se sentía capaz de soportar las caricias y besos que los otros se otorgaban. Todo debido a que le recordaban a las que él y su novio solían regalarse antes de que todo se complicara.

Pero lo que más le dolía en este momento, había sido la negativa del chico de árticas orbes. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso no quería verle? ¿Qué tal si su chico había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si había decidido que no deseaba esa segunda oportunidad? O ¿sería acaso que todo era un truco? Quizá su chico le había dicho todo aquello de empezar desde cero sabiendo que sólo así le dejaría ir. Y ahora que ya no estaba en su hogar, buscaría en otra persona el cariño que desde hacía algún tiempo había abandonado su relación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

Ja ja ja. ¿Qué dijeron? Bry y Yura van a salir y todo será hermosura y felicidad. Pues no xD. Oh como me gusta hacerlos sufrir. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	5. Dudo aún más de mí

Pareja: BryanXTala

Género: Romance -Shounen ai-.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Aoki Takao.

Dedicatoria: Sí, esto sigue siendo un secreto.

Este fic es para conmemorar que mi cuenta de ff cumplió 4 años el 19 de Agosto. ¡Felicidades a mí!

Gracias por los revs a:

H.Fanel.K.

GabZ

Hio Ivanov

Kaily Hiwatari

Shingryu Inazuma

Sasaku Ivanovich

Alexa Hiwatari

Ivanov

Maricruz Jasso

Pues estoy muy triste porque a pesar de todo mi trabajo, mi proyecto final no funcionó. Así que a ver como me va mañana. Deséenme suerte por favor. En fin, espero que les guste el cap.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bajo Cero_

_Por Addanight_

_A todos nos gustaría pensar que cuando se encuentra el amor, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin embargo esa no es la realidad._

_A veces quisiéramos creer que la presencia del ser querido hará perfectos cada uno de nuestros días, pero dicha idea también carece de fundamento._

_No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas…_

Capítulo 5: dudo aún más de mí

_Pero lo que más le dolía en este momento, había sido la negativa del chico de árticas orbes. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso no quería verle? ¿Qué tal si su chico había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si había decidido que no deseaba esa segunda oportunidad? O ¿sería acaso que todo era un truco? Quizá su chico le había dicho todo aquello de empezar desde cero sabiendo que sólo así le dejaría ir. Y ahora que ya no estaba en su hogar, buscaría en otra persona el cariño que desde hacía algún tiempo había abandonado su relación._

'Debo dejar de pensar en tantas estupideces.' Se dijo a sí mismo el pelilavanda. Después de todo, no podía pedir que Yura confiara en él y le diera una segunda oportunidad, si él no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle lo mismo al pelirrojo.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Tenía que sacar tantas tonterías de su cabeza o iba a enloquecer. Así que sin nada que hacer, el ojilavanda, tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a dar un pequeño paseo. La brisa golpeaba su rostro dándole una sensación helada y agradable. Casi podía sentir a Tala en aquella caricia.

Y de nuevo la mente del muchacho se sumió en la inmensa cantidad de errores cometidos. Su cerebro recorrió los pasados meses con pesar. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había dejado de ser el chico romántico que tanto enloquecía a su Yura? Fue hasta este momento que Kuznetzov pareció caer en la cuenta de la situación. Él había cambiado tanto, que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser él. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado un parte de su personalidad y le hubieran dejado incompleto. Hasta ahora lo comprendía. Todo este desastre era su culpa.

Por su parte, un joven pelirrojo se debatía mentalmente. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que el poderoso Tala Ivanov estaba huyendo como un vil cobarde? ¿Por qué había huido de aquella situación? ¿Desde cuándo era él tan patético? Quizá la afirmación sonaba cruel, pero era la verdad. Para él jamás había habido dificultades, sólo retos. Nuevas oportunidades de mostrarse a sí mismo que aún podía mejorar.

Pero por el momento, Ivanov se sentía perdido. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Sólo en este instante en que miraba atrás es que notaba que algo grave había sucedido. Él era un joven vivaz, divertido, creativo, un tanto pervertido también, pero sin duda, ninguna de esas características parecía habitar ya en su ser. Quizá eso había sido. Había dejado de ser la persona de la que Bry estaba enamorada, el ser que a él mismo le gustaba ser. Se había perdido a sí mismo en alguna parte del camino.

El ojiazul se sentía tan miserable en ese momento, que por un segundo olvidó que debía mirar por donde caminaba y lo inevitable sucedió. El ruso se tropezó. Su primer impulso fue sostenerse de lo primero que encontró para tratar de evitar la caída. Pero el resultado fue que la otra persona que venía caminando, había terminado en el suelo.

"Disculpe no me di cuenta de…" el chico de azuladas orbes ya había comenzado a pedir disculpas cuando notó a quien tenía frente a él. No cabía la menor duda de ello ahora: La vida era una maldita desgraciada.

"No se preocupe, ha sido mi culpa por…" ya había empezado a contestar cuando notó a quien se dirigía.

"Yura" Fue lo único que salió de los labios del mayor de los rusos, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y ayudaba al otro a hacer lo mismo.

"Gracias" Dijo Yuriy una vez que pudo pararse.

"No hay problema." Contestó el otro. Y fue en ese punto en que la conversación se detuvo por terribles minutos.

"Bueno…yo, debo irme. Nos vemos luego." Agregó el pelilavanda, antes de disponerse a huir de la incómoda situación.

"Sí claro…" Mencionó con un tanto de duda en su voz.

"¡Espera!" Agregó luego el pelirrojo cuando lo hubo pensado mejor. Ya era hora de demostrar sus agallas y tomar cartas en este molesto asunto.

"¿Sí Yuriy?" Fue la respuesta ofrecida por Bryan.

"¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar el Martes?" Cuestionó el joven de árticas orbes tratando de controlar sus nervios. Se sentía como un colegial tratando de conseguir su primera cita.

"Yo" Trató de contestar Kuznetzov, pero nada coherente pareció salir de sus labios.

"Por supuesto." Logró decir por último el ojilavanda.

"¿A las ocho?" Cuestionó el pelirrojo sintiéndose feliz con la respuesta.

"Está bien. Pasaré por ti a esa hora." Declaró el dueño de Falborg.

Y luego de eso, ambos chicos tomaron caminos diferentes y continuaron con su caminata. Tan pronto el pelilavanda se perdió de su vista, el ojiazul empezó a saltar de gusto. Se sentía muy estúpido de estar haciendo de eso, pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz y quería que todo el universo se enterara. Poco sabía el chico de que cierto ruso realizaba una celebración similar a tan sólo unas calles de ahí. Este era el primer paso. La señal de que su nueva oportunidad había llegado: su primera cita.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno ese fue el cap n.n A partir de ahora la historia pasara del angst/romance que hasta ahora habíamos manejado a un bellísimo humor xD. Así que estén al pendiente. No olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios a la hermosa escritora.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	6. Dulce Desastre Parte I

Pareja: BryanXTala

Género: Romance -Shounen ai-.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Aoki Takao.

Dedicatoria: Como ya dije, esto es para una persona muy especial. Se lo dedico con todo mi corazón.

Gracias por los revs a:

Hio Ivanov

Kaily Hiwatari

Kajime

Maricruz

Bojik Ivanov

Alexa Hiwatari

Shingryu Inazuma

Sasaku Ivanovich

Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-

GabZ

H.Fanel.k

Espero que aún les guste este fic, porque con lo que me tardo en actualizar, no dudo que muchas ya me creyeran muerta hehe. En fin, vamos al cap.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bajo Cero_

_Por Addanight_

_A todos nos gustaría pensar que cuando se encuentra el amor, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin embargo esa no es la realidad._

_A veces quisiéramos creer que la presencia del ser querido hará perfectos cada uno de nuestros días, pero dicha idea también carece de fundamento._

_No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas…_

Capítulo 6: Dulce Desastre (Parte I)

Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan. Bryan.

Por Kami que si escuchaba ese nombre una sola vez más, iba a lanzar a Ivanov por la ventana. Buscando ignorar su dolor de cabeza, Hiwatari suspiró con molestia recordando las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas. Desde que Yuriy había llegado a su hogar, el peliazul había notado el deplorable estado de ánimo en que se encontraba. El ruso había hecho de todo para tratar de animar a su amigo, pero sencillamente no era posible. Sin duda, no había nada peor que un Ivanov deprimido. Al menos, eso era lo que creía en un principio, pero su teoría había sido desechada tan solo unas horas después.

Luego de que Rei le llamase por teléfono. Tala había salido sin dar explicación alguna. Y seguro le hubiera seguido, de no ser porque su chino estaba al teléfono. Además, quizá un poco de tiempo a solas, ayudaría a que su amigo aclarara su mente. Apenas regresaba de la pequeña visita que había hecho al neko, cuando escuchó como alguien derribaba la puerta. Su mirada le guió de inmediato hacia el sitio en donde aquel sonido se había originado, solo para toparse con la figura del ojiazul.

Fue entonces que notó que su pelirrojo amigo venía saltando. Literalmente saltando. Lo cual le dio pánico al bicolor. El gran Yuriy Ivanov, el poderoso, frío y sarcástico ex líder de los Demolition Boys estaba en su sala saltando como una adolescente a quien le acaban de pedir su primera cita. Y es que, efectivamente, Tala tendría una cita con Bryan. Kai entendía la emoción de su amigo, pero el verlo tan absolutamente feliz era algo que daba miedo.

Oh, pero lo que sucedió después fue aún peor, eso si le dio pánico. Luego de que su ruso compatriota gritara emocionado y le relatara los detalles de su encuentro con el pelilavanda, Kai decidió hacerle compañía al chico por el resto del día. Pero los acontecimientos que siguieron, hicieron al ruso-japonés cuestionarse seriamente sobre la salud mental de su compatriota. En las siguientes cuatro horas Yuriy tropezó con cada mueble, piedra e incluso con el mismo aire. Quizá lo peor era que cuando se levantaba del suelo seguía con la misma expresión de infinita felicidad.

Durante la cena, el ojirojo le había pedido al otro que le pasara la salsa. Pero el dueño de Wolborg estaba muy ocupado perdiéndose en su mundo lavanda como para notar que, a su alrededor, el mundo continuaba girando. Cinco intentos después, Kai ya se encontraba totalmente exasperado. Por ello fue que, casi sin pensarlo, tomó el salero que tenía cerca y se lo lanzó a su compañero directo a la cara.

No había nada que temer. No en vano, los reflejos del lobo eran los más rápidos y certeros que él hubiese visto. El joven de árticos ojos siempre estaba en total alerta, seguro que acostumbrado a lidiar con las más mortales armas, esquivar un salero le sería tan fácil y natural como parpadear. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver el salero impactarse contra una de las mejillas del chico de rojos cabellos. Y fue así como Ivanov, con una ausencia de gracia poco común en él, cayó al suelo por culpa del sorprendente impacto.

El rostro del dueño del lobo se congeló por unos segundos, tan sólo para que la ira tomara su lugar. Tala dirigió sus helados ojos, que ahora parecían listos para estallar en llamas, hacia Hiwatari.

"Si tengo una sola marca en mi rostro, te partiré en tiras y luego te lanzaré en brea hirviendo." Sentenció el mayor de los rusos antes de dirigirse hacia el espejo más cercano.

El dueño de Dranzer tan sólo suspiró. Ahora, más que nunca, entendía porque Yuriy y Bryan estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro: ambos estaban completamente locos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Por favor, no maten a la pobre escritora. Ténganle piedad, porque la escuela le está tostando el cerebro.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	7. Dulce Desastre Parte II

Pareja: BryanXTala

Género: Romance -Shounen ai-.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Aoki Takao.

Dedicatoria: Como ya dije, esto es para una persona muy especial. Se lo dedico con todo mi corazón.

Gracias por los revs a:

MINE28

Kaily Hiwatari

Hio Ivanov

GabZ

H.fanel.K

Ainariel14

Brychat

Shingryu Inazuma

Alexa Hiwatari

Kizuna/Nene

Fausto IX

Bueno, al menos no me tardé tanto en actualizar como la última vez. En fin, vamos con el fic, antes de que decidan golpearme por la tardanza.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bajo Cero_

_Por Addanight_

_A todos nos gustaría pensar que cuando se encuentra el amor, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin embargo esa no es la realidad._

_A veces quisiéramos creer que la presencia del ser querido hará perfectos cada uno de nuestros días, pero dicha idea también carece de fundamento._

_No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas…_

Capítulo 6: Dulce Desastre (Parte II)

Aún cuando su rostro indicara lo contrario, por dentro quería gritar. Claro que eso no sería muy digno del sádico ex Demolition Boy, pero eso le importaba muy poco al pelilavanda en ese instante. El neko lo había arrastrado aquella mañana a comprar un atuendo adecuado para su cita. Hasta lo había convencido, o más bien arrastrado, hacia un salón para darle un nuevo toque a su imagen. Todo se encontraba listo. Todo con excepción de un pequeñísimo detalle. Había quedado de pasar por Tala a las ocho, lo cual implicaba que aunque el pelirrojo había hecho la invitación le tocaba a él decidir donde tener su cita. Lo que era aún peor, faltaban solo cuatro horas para la tan esperada cita y su cerebro estaba seco. ¿A dónde debía llevarlo? Debía ser un lugar especial, lo cual no era una gran pista.

Había varias opciones. Podía llevarlo a un lugar simple, pero a su Yura le gustaban las cosas en grande, así que quizá eso no serviría. Un lugar divertido podría ser. Algún callejón oscuro donde pudieran aterrorizar a algún extraño. Nada animaba más a su lobo que ver a la gente correr despavorida, en especial cuando sabía que él era el motivo de dicho miedo. Y a él, para ser sinceros, le encendía ver a su chico amenazando de muerte a otros. Se veía tan sexy. Pero de algún modo, sintió que eso no era lo correcto. No para la romántica cita que su pelirrojo esperaba. Necesitaba un sitio tranquilo, elegante y con mucho estilo. En pocas palabras, necesitaba llamar a Hiwatari para que le recomendara un sitio. Así que sin más remedio, se dirigió a hacer la llamada.

'Hiwatari' Dijo una vez que escuchó la voz de su querido compatriota.

'Kuznetzov' Contestó el otro con la misma animosidad.

'…' Y así ambos se entregaron al incómodo silencio. Si Bryan hubiera podido ver al otro, se hubiera dado cuenta que el chico había enarcado una ceja en clara señal de impaciencia.

'Por más entretenido que sea esto, quiero pensar que tienes un motivo para llamar. Además de escuchar mi maravillosa voz, claro está.' Afirmó el peliazul que comenzaba a sonar extrañamente como su arrogante amante. No cabía la menor duda, esos dos estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos.

'Cállate' Fue lo único que el pelilavanda pudo decir. No podía insultarlo, no si pretendía recibir algún tipo de ayuda de su parte.

'Si no quieres escucharme, no veo porque llamas.' Anunció el ruso japonés. El chico ya se disponía a colgar cuando el otro le detuvo.

'Espera' Pidió el dueño de Falborg.

'Es que…' Empezó a decir el joven sintiéndose patético.

'yo…necesito…¡agh!' Trató de decir el chico quien ya empezaba a exasperarse de su propia indecisión.

'Necesito tu ayuda' Admitió finalmente el sádico ruso sintiendo su orgullo romperse en pedazos en ese mismo instante. Pero no importaba, si con eso recuperaba a su Yuriy tiraría su orgullo por la ventana.

'¿En serio?' Preguntó divertido el ojigrana.

'Déjame adivinar. No tienes idea de a donde llevar a Yura, ¿cierto?' Cuestionó el dueño de Dranzer.

'…' El silencio fue su única respuesta.

'Tomaré eso como un sí.' Anunció el menor de los rusos. Sentía una extraña satisfacción al ver al siempre poderoso Boris Kuznetzov a su merced.

'¿Y exactamente por qué debería ayudarte?' Preguntó el ojirojo. Sí, definitivamente, no había nada más divertido que molestar a Bryan.

'Maldito chantajista.' Murmuró el mayor. Pero estaba desesperado. Así que no le quedó más remedio que quedar en deuda con el ruso. Luego de vender su alma al diablo, o más bien a Hiwatari, la verdad no había mucha diferencia, el chico había prometido reservarle una mesa en el mejor lugar que conocía.

Ahora sí con todo listo, el chico se propuso tomar una siesta. Lo que sea era mejor que permitir que los nervios le hicieran trizas. Tiempo después, el chico abrió los ojos. Todo su cuerpo se congeló cuando sus orbes lavandas se toparon con el reloj. Ocho y medio. Le tomó medio segundo a su cerebro entender lo que aquello significaba. Rápidamente, el chico comenzó a arreglarse. ¡Ivanov iba a asesinarlo!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de la Autora:

Mil gracias.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	8. Dulce Desastre Parte III

Pareja: BryanXTala

Género: Romance -Shounen ai-.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Aoki Takao.

Dedicatoria: Como ya dije, esto es para una persona muy especial. Se lo dedico con todo mi corazón.

Gracias por los revs a:

Bojik Ivanov, Lady Ivanov, Hio Ivanov, H.Fanel.K, GabZ

_Bajo Cero_

_Por Addanight_

_A todos nos gustaría pensar que cuando se encuentra el amor, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin embargo esa no es la realidad._

_A veces quisiéramos creer que la presencia del ser querido hará perfectos cada uno de nuestros días, pero dicha idea también carece de fundamento._

_No hay relaciones perfectas, sólo personas dispuestas a aferrarse al ser amado a pesar de los problemas…_

Capítulo 7: Dulce Desastre (Parte III)

Treinta y cinco. Los árticos orbes se dilataron exageradamente en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en las manecillas de su reloj. No podía ser cierto. Esto tenía que ser una broma se dijo el joven pelirrojo. Pero al mirar hacia la pared comprobó lo que tanto temía: eran las siete treinta y cinco y él aún no estaba listo. La histeria no tardó en apoderarse del pobre chico que, de pronto, sintió el terrible impulso de correr en círculos mientras gritaba. Obviamente no lo hizo. Yuriy Ivanov, no podía permitirse que su imagen se quebrara de ese modo. Y hablando de imagen, él era un desastre. Definitivamente, alguna fuerza superior le detestaba con toda su alma.

El chico había comenzado su día muy temprano, sintiendo una inmensa felicidad por todo su ser. Estaba emocionado. Muy emocionado. Su añorada cita había llegado al fin. Los días anteriores le habían parecido eternos. Y había dedicado la gran mayoría a soñar despierto. Lo cual no fue muy buena idea ya que, mientras Yura fantaseaba durante la cena, con su cara de enamorado, Hiwatari, exasperado al ver que el otro le ignoraba, le había lanzado el salero. Y ahora tenía una hermosísima marca morada en su perfecta y preciosa mejilla.

"Esto es tu culpa Hiwatari. En cuanto salgas de tu habitación te haré tiritas. No podrás quedarte ahí dentro por siempre." Gritó el chico dejando que su voz se extendiera por toda la casa.

Y él que quería lucir perfecto para Bryan. Pero claro que Kai había tenido que arruinarlo. De momento, su mejilla solo había presentado un ligero tono rojizo, por lo que procedió a colocarle hielo. Pero al despertar al día siguiente, había pegado el grito al cielo. Su primer impulso fue asesinar a Hiwatari, pero como no quería problemas con la policía, se tuvo que conformar con darle la paliza de su vida. Está de más decir que el ruso cojearía por algunas semanas.

Por tal motivo, no le había quedado más motivo que seguir la sugerencia del kot y usar maquillaje. Tenía que lucir excelente. Y por supuesto que lo hacía con esos bellísimos pantalones gris oxford y su camisa azul eléctrico. Se colocó sus hermosas botas negras y una chaqueta del mismo color antes de mirarse al espejo. Estaba excelso. Pero, ¿sería suficiente como para causar el efecto deseado? Ojalá que sí.

Claro que su apariencia no importaría mucho si el maldito de Kuznetzov no llegaba. Después de todo y hasta donde él sabía, el pelilavanda no era psíquico, así que no, definitivamente no había forma de que supiera lo delicioso que se veía si no llegaba. Su fría mirada se empeñó en calcinar el reloj que le indicaba que otros cinco minutos habían pasado y su dichosa cita no había llegado.

La ira llevaba varios minutos burbujeando en su interior. De modo que cuando el timbre, finalmente, sonó, el ojiazul no sabía si estar feliz o terriblemente exasperado. Pero con un demonio, había esperado esto durante días y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arruinara. Ni siquiera el idiota de Kuznetzov. Así que echándose una mirada rápida al espejo, y luego de comprobar que aún lucía como la más exquisita representación del pecado, Yuriy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Había muchas cosas de las que Bryan Kuznetzov estaba orgulloso en su vida. Después de todo, tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, Falborg y él tenían una técnica envidiable con el Beyblade, las fans se mataban por conseguir que les dirigiera una mirada y por supuesto, tenía un novio estupendo.

Pero quien le abrió aquella puerta no fue su bellísimo y maravilloso novio. ¡Por supuesto que no! Quien le abrió fue un condenadamente sexy chico de ensueño. Por supuesto que las revistas le habían dado el premio a la celebridad más deseada por cinco años consecutivos, pero Bryan jamás había sido más conciente de cuanta razón tenían hasta aquel momento. Si por él fuera, la cena podía darse por olvidada, porque él necesitaba tocar lo que estaba frente a él o sencillamente se moriría de deseo.

Fue una inmensa sorpresa para el halcón el ver que sus pensamientos fueron rotos por unos deliciosos y fríos labios. El dueño de Wolborg no perdió tiempo en morder los labios del chico hasta que la sangre empezó a brotar de ellos. Y por supuesto que el ex líder de los Demolition Boys no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de lamer la herida con una maestría que, en muchos países, seguro era ideal. Aquella ágil lengua le acarició con una velocidad y entrega que el pobre chico se sintió mareado. Pero tan rápido como empezó, a la misma velocidad terminó todo.

"Kuznetzov. Un placer ver que finalmente me honras con tu presencia." Escuchó decir aquellos labios en ruso.

"Yo…" Trató de decir el chico, pero de algún modo, su cerebro parecía no desear cooperar.

"¿Buscando excusas Kuznetzov? Ya deberías saber que no puedes mentirle a tu capitán de equipo. Así que vámonos de una vez." Anunció Yuriy siendo seguido de cerca por el ojilavanda.

El chico de orbes azules no supo exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero una cosa era segura. Tala Ivanov estaba de regreso y venía para quedarse y poner su maldita relación en orden. La lujuria con la que los ojos del otro le devoraban, le dijo que su actitud era bien recibida. De algún modo, las cosas parecían empezar a mejorar. Quizá aún había esperanza para ellos.

Notas de la Autora:

Mil gracias.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
